The Knife Games (April 2012)
This is the knife games held in April 2012. All the standard rules for The Knife Games apply. Characters and users LET THE KNIFE GAMES BEGIN!!! JJRawesome *Jemezu Uchiha *Mihaeru Jeikobu Benknightprime *Yoshitsune Uchiha *Sakin Princeharris1993 *Ace Korimachi *Natsumi Sora Pythonraptor *Kenji Kayuga *Daisuke Murakami Jaison Clinton Castelino *Kaito *Daisuke Ketsune Beserkchart486 *Sannoto Senju *Sojiro Uzumaki Flamemasterjoy *Hira Uchiha *Kawa OmniKaiser * Azusa Nakano * Takeko Nakano List of Characters (numerical order) 1.Mihaeru 2.Sakin 3.Kaito 4.Ace 5.Kenji 6.Daisuke K. 7.Sannoto 8.Hira 9.Azusa 10.Sojiro 11.Daisuke M. 12.Takeko 13.Yoshitsune 14.Kawa 15.Natsumi 16.Jemezu Battles Round 1 * Sakin vs Mihaeru Winner: Sakin Round 2 * Kaito vs Ace Winner: Ace Round 3 * Kenji vs Daisuke Winner: Kenji Round 4 * Prelims Round One: Mihaeru VS. Sakin Mihaeru faced his opponent, studying his foe. Huh, so, he uses Dust Release… Mihaeru thought. …I'll need to summon some famous Advanced Nature users. He performed the seals Tiger, Snake ,Dog and Dragon before clapping his hands. He then grinned as three coffins appeared in a puff of smoke. He snapped, and they opened. One of them had a man in his mid-40s inside it. He held a broadsword on his back, and wore a cloak over samurai armor. He was Tōjisha Dekoshi, the founder of the Dekoshi Clan, and therefore a user of the Typhoon Release Kekkei Genkai. The one directly next to it held a man who appeared to be in his 70s. He wore a long, white, billowing robe over his emanciated figure. His long, grey beard was streaked with white, and he had the Rider Clan symbol on the back of his robe. He was Sedai Rider, a former member of the Rider Clan, and a user of both the Swift and Light Releases. Another coffin opened, holding a man with Sharingan eyes wearing a black, high-collared, long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He also wore white shorts, had tan skin and spiky brown hair. He was Rokuju Uchiha, a user of the Mangekyō Sharingan and Blaze Release. The final coffin opened, holding a woman with long, dark blue hair and red tatoos all over her body. She wore a Kirigakure forehead protector around her neck, yet it had a long diagonal gash through the symbol. She was Ruru Yuki, a missing-nin defect from Kirigakure who had been hunted and killed when during the Fourth Mizukage's reign. Mihaeru chuckled, sending the zombies out. "Using the dead as fighters? You are an example of the worst kind of people. Not only are they fighting against their wills but you have also dishonored their families. The Uchiha, above all, is using a clan member of my friend's clan and for that I will not forgive you!" shouted Sakin as he pulled out his Fūma Shuriken and spun them open. Mihaeru just sat down, ignoring his foe, and began focusing his will through the Impure World Summonings. They suddenly began sprinting, jumping and achieving a formation that surrounded Sakin completely. He threw his shuriken in desparation, however, it was blocked by an ice wall. Ruru charged, taking the offensive first. She charged him, forming weapons from ice and fighting Sakin. Parry...Thrust... Mihaeru thought. He forced Ruru to roll between Sakin's legs, and he formed several seals at top speed. "FIRE RELEASE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" He shouted as a stream of fire blasted Ruru's body out of existence. As he went to seal her, he was slammed by the flat of a sword. "That is it, Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!" declared Sakin as he caught the Uchiha, Rider, and the Dekoshi inside of it and constricted it to a very small size. He then went on to seal the Yuki clan member. When he completed this he turned towards Mihaeru and used rat, rabbit, and dog hand signs and used Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. Saken then went to gather his shuriken. Saken formed three Earth Release: Shadow Clone Technique and the four all got readt for the other zombies. Then Mihaeru appeared behind the real Sakin. "I suggest you make one more clone, Sakin, just to make this fair." Mihaeru laughed. "I originally had no intention of joining the fight, but you seem to be more than a match for my summonings." Another clone appeared behind Sakin, aimed a punch at Mihaeru, but he caught the fist. "Boo." Mihaeru said, forcing Wind Chakra from his hand. The clone flew back before being caught by Sedai. Mihaeru formed a Wind Chakra Scalpel, and sliced across. Sakin moved in time, however, he was still grazed and got a deep gash across his forehead. Sakin glared, backflipped, and spin-kicked Mihaeru back 10 feet. An ugly yellow-grey bruise on his chin. "Now we're even." Sakin declared as Mihaeru charged with a chakra scalpel. Sakin jumped, but was hit by a combination Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique, Light Release: Sensory Deprivation Technique, Ice Release: Breath of the Ice God Technique and Typhoon Release: Buzzard's Sting Technique. Fire, rings made out of light, a tornado made out of snow, and wind sparking with electricity began to close in on the young shinobi. "I believe I won." Mihaeru said, closing his fist and the swirl of elements around Sakin. An explosion and a scream filled the room, and he saw a pile of sand-covered rocks where Sakin was. "Damn Earth Clones..." he said, noticing that three of the clones and the real Sakin had sealed his zombies. The clones all charged Mihaeru, all reaching their dooms at different points. One, charging with a punch, had his hand cut off by a chakra scalpel. He was then punched so hard that his head was blown off, and he dissolved into sand and rock. A second came from behind, firing three mud bombs from it's mouth that Mihaeru easily dodged. Mihaeru then jumped above it, kicking a hole through where it's heart would be. It became the same state as it's partner, and a third came at the distracted Mihaeru with a spin kick. His ankle was caught and he was slammed into the ground. The real Sakin and Mihaeru faced each other, and came to an unspoken agreement. One technique each. One strike, the weaker the loser of the match. "Rasengan!" Sakin shouted, thrusting the spinning chakra mass into Mihaeru. "Vacuum Disection!" Mihaeru shouted, slicing an especially large Chakra Scalpel into Sakin. The end of the match was now. The resulting explosion dented the arena. The foes were blasted away from each other, and the match was over. Sakin was standing. Mihaeru was not. The Iwa-Nin had won, and moved on to the next match. Round 2: Kaito VS. Ace (No Daisuke VS Ace?) Ace phased onto the battle field, as he stood there waiting for his opponent. His hair blowing with the breeze, he suddenly began warping around the battle field with his Denji-Shunshin, the legendary electromagnetic body flicker, the fastest in all the lands. He suddeny stopped. "I certainly hope a worthy opponent shows up. It's always wise to be on time... and not be a waste of time... by wasting my time..." uttered Ace as he began concentrating his chakra, activating his Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan shortly after. Aces chakra became clearly visible as it began building up around him. "The Arts of Absorption: Radiation" said Ace before the cloak of chakra surrounding him turn into an orb, shooting into the sky shortly after. The entire battle field and sky, as far as the eye could physically see, became darker than pitch black. To an observer, they would literally be blind, as the now invisible orb absorbed all on the light from the sun and surrounding objects. Ace could see fine, as he was in full control of the surrounding radiation. "Physical Genjutsu? No, nothing near Empathy's Revenge, just mere Radiation Manipulation..." uttered Ace as the temperature of the surrounding area began dropping significantly. "Hi...Sorry I am Late..........! I had to pass a bloodstained arena on my way......and what's with all the darkness at this time......who cares………here you are Kenji Kayuga,take thisss Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique"said Kaito, as she made her way to the battlefield. As the mist hovers upon the battle field, it freezes, crashing to the ground shortly after. Suddenly a voice was heard, as if coming from all around the battle field. "I'm sorry, Kenji Kayuga isn't your opponent right now, Ace Korimachi is..." said Ace. You're mist and water techniques won't work, just like your sight, as the surrounding environment is cold, and you are blind, just as your body temperature is dropping. All my attacks from now on will be invisible to you, as light travels at 186,282 miles per second, getting absorbed much faster than you eyes can recieve it...." said Ace before casting a jutsu. "EMS Release: Gamma Ray Laser" uttered Ace before the invisible ray of heat came down upon the area.“What happened to Kenji?,, I get to battle a EMS guy....that is worth it it…”thought Kaito as she started skipping around the Battlefield………..” Ace can see Kaito skipping blindly around the battle field. "While anylazing you, I've determined that 45 out of 45 of your techniques are futile against me when my jutsu activated, but 10 of them can aid you, although all of your Fire, Water, and Boil techniques will fail, due to radiation absorbtion, heat loss, freezing, your blindness, and my genjutsu immunity. Aces MSN steadily unleashed Amaterasu into the air. Black flames began coating the battlefield in a layer of inextinguishable black flames. "I am a master of Fuinjutsu, and Taijutsu so be careful" said Ace as he suddenly danced across the battlefield in a brilliant display of taijutsu."Well boasting about your Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu wont work in this darkness,Yeah..... You have Wasted a lot of Chakra...........the darkness will fade in 3-5 minutes..........(or maybe be not).....But a true Shinobi fights with strategy .(which I am doing now)...........Unleash your Greatest Attack and destroy me....(and waste your chakra of-course)" Shouted Kaito.....As she calmly tried to detect the Amaterasu. "Enough talk..." said Ace as he ended his techniques, absorbing the chakra orb and extinguishing the Amaterasu simultaneously, while dashing around the field at an unbelievable speed, the earth around him literally exploding. Suddenly he appeared in front of Kaito, striking her in the chest before she could notice, flying through the air seconds later."I knew that was the best you could do.......Striking a girl in the chest.........perv........That too a water clone......"said Kaito as she hit Ace (from Behind), to finish his The Arts of Absorption: Radiation technique. "You are out of chakra now..take a shot of Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique"Kaito said as she launched the technique. Suddenly, ace flashed away in a display of light, appearing on top of Kaito an instant later. "I'm Denji-shunshin is unmatched by none, They don't call me Incenerator Ace for nothing!" said Ace as he formed several handsigns. "I have plenty of chakra left, and I'll prove it!" "Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower" roared Ace before enhancing it with Amaterasu. The black flames engulfed the hyper-sonic fire spheres as they rapidly expanded. The spheres began chasing Kaito as she ran from them. "You have nothing in your arsenal that can counter Amaterasu, especially this much. You may get pass these spheres but their not ordinary, they won't fly into random objects, their smart, just like me" said Ace as he began condensing his chakra at an god-like rate. "It's time to finish this fight..." Ace added as he took off his cloak, and his white T-shirt, revealing an unusual looking seal. The hyper-sonic spheres began catching up with Kaito, although her size made them look like trees compared to her. "The longer you run, the bigger they grow, so when they hit you, they'll be so massive, that you can't escape..." said Ace as he activated his Interactive Phasion Technique. "You have no more clones, as my Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan can distingush real people from fakes... said Ace as he disappeared from sight, traveling at the speed of light.""Pretty much lame chakra you got..........?........Yeah right I forgot you are from that EMS Clan.......Your Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan is a waste as I have already planted 100's of Clones in the field..........I am not the one who would run from a Amaterasu.........And you got no clue of what you are doing......?...........I am from the Land of Water..your fire attacks are a waste of Chakra" Kaito shouted as her Water Clone got hit by the flames........Kaito maade a series of hand-seals during the ongoing explosion and used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique saying "Come on, just come to think of it, you have less chakra, that's why your techniques are deceiving you". Ace suddenly appeared in front of Kaito, his left hand around her neck. "Any further attack upon me from you is useless, as my Interactve Phasion Technique makes me intangable to all techniques. Before you fight, you plan. Before you plan, you study your opponent. This is your downfall, you didn't study me... and now... you lose." said Ace as he rotated his highly dense chakra counter-clockwise. "The Arts of Absorption: Final Absorption" uttered Ace as he simultaneously released his stored chakra, shortening his lifespan in the process, but in turn, allowing him to absorb all chakra types of all living creatures in the area of 1km. THw waves of water was absorbed as well. All of Kaitos clones puffed away in smoke, while the real Kaito, firmly in Aces grip, is helpless to defeat. Due to Ace having Interactive Phasion active, it made the process much faster. Seconds later, almost all of Kaitos chakra was absorbed. "Rules are rules, so I can't kill you, so I'll leave you with enough chakra to carry out your bodily functions. You're unconcious anyway...." said Ace. Ace carried her unconcious body over to the medic stand, then put his cloak on. "Never underestimate your foes. You're a village leader, but I'm a Kage. I've been there and done that, so I know how things go...." Said Ace, as he uttered, just as his Interactive Phasion Technique ended.Kaito taking her last breath whispered to Ace " I never really under-estimated you the first place.......yeah right.......I knew from the beginning that you would win..you have a special EMS....while I am nothing compared to you.......yup........ya I feel glad that I atleast fought you in such a way that you drained nearly all of your chakra (ya your life-span tooo)............" Ace moved on to the next match. Round 3: Kenji VS. Daisuke Kenji entered the battlefield, waiting for his opponent to arrive. ''Daisuke Ketsune uses the Fire and Water Release techniques, hmm...''Kenji thought, activating his Diamond Release Armour, ready for anything his opponent might throw at him. Daisuke came rushing to the battle grounds,as he saw his opponent using Diamond release techniques, Sharping his sword....Daisuke Ketsune said to Kenji,"We really are fighting in a bad time..........well I am not in a mood to fight you........yeah.....I dont want you to waste your chakra (or your precious time)..........I dont want to lecture you either..........Putting all this in simple terms.........I Give Up.........Yes You win buddy,I surrender". Round 4: Sannoto vs Hira Round 5: Azusa vs Sojiro Round 6: Daisuke M. vs Takeko Category:Tournaments Category:Roleplays